1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television (referred to hereinafter as TV) receiving system using a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, a plasma display panel (PDP) TV receiver or etc., and more particularly to a TV receiving module and a display apparatus and a TV receiving system using the same, wherein the TV receiving module is small in size and is detachably mounted outside or inside of the display apparatus, and the display apparatus supplies desired power to the TV receiving module and controls a TV receiving operation and a display operation at one time through a simple operation such as a one-touch operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general terms, people must purchase TV sets to watch TV broadcasts. Because TV sets are becoming increasingly expensive, there have recently been proposed schemes capable of replacing TV sets, such as a method of watching TV broadcasts using computers. One example of such schemes is a method using a TV receiving card and monitor of a computer and another example is a method using a set-top box and a monitor.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional TV receiving apparatus using a computer system. As shown in this drawing, the conventional TV receiving apparatus comprises a TV card installed in a computer body 11 and connected to an antenna for receiving and processing a desired TV broadcast signal, and a computer monitor 12 for outputting a TV picture from the TV card.
However, the above-mentioned conventional TV receiving apparatus using the computer system has a disadvantage in that it is necessary to install the TV card in the computer body, resulting in a relatively high start-up price for the watching of TV broadcasts. Further, the conventional TV receiving apparatus is inconvenient to use for TV watching in that a long time is needed for booting the computer prior to TV watching.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a conventional TV receiving apparatus using a set-top box. As shown in this drawing, the conventional TV receiving apparatus comprises a set-top box for TV reception 21 including a power supply for supplying self-power, a display panel for displaying a receiving channel and an operating state and a TV reception processor, and a monitor 22 for outputting a TV signal from the set-top box 21 for TV reception. The monitor 22 includes an internal or external speaker for outputting sound.
However, the above-mentioned conventional TV receiving apparatus using the set-top box is disadvantageous in that the TV receiving set-top box must include the power supply which supplies the self-power and the display panel which displays the receiving channel and operating state, besides the TV reception processor, thereby causing a considerable increase in size. In this connection, the TV receiving set-top box cannot be detachably and directly coupled with a computer monitor, such as an LCD monitor, and must occupy a separate space for its use.
In addition to the above problem of size, a great cost is required in manufacturing such a conventional set-top box for TV reception, thereby reducing the competitiveness thereof in the market place.